rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Booze And Drugs
Sitemap BOOZE AND DRUGS (AND SMOKES) in Rapture * See also Artists_in_Rapture Libertarianism - Self Responsibility The part usual left out is HOW Society will hold you responsible (as in LEGAL recourses - LAWS). --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Absinthe apparently (absinthe makes the heart grow fonder ???) Anyway from a Edger Allen Poe poem... Sander Cohen's fave drink and that short dude's in Paris is the linkage. (Art Nouveau flavoring too). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Shemp Howard (the most talented Stooge) allegedly died in 1955, but perhaps he had had enough of 'Moe' and fled to Rapture ??? Three Stooges Mode Mini-Game Disturbing.jpg|Another odd advert. I think the point is the alchy grins for the camera picture when he sees the booze. --- --- --- . . . . . . Amazing that there are these things still lying about --when you would think YEARS after Rapture fell and manufacturing/smuggling ceased that such fine things like this would just be just laying all over in the open. Hidden away in little recesses and hidey holes might have been better. --- --- --- Drugs Legal (Implications) : With drugs already 'legal' in Rapture, how many people were messed up/addicted by then anyway (before ADAM ever came along)? (How many of those so-called 'poor' the writers pushed out as evidence against Ryan's Philosophy, had actually been responsible for their own degenerated state ?) The greater part of Rapture's social system ( which was intentionally(?) left largely unmentioned by the writers) is about PERSONAL RESPONSIBILITY which is supposed to go with Individual Freedom. What system is there to oversee quality of products ? Drugs ? Even for bad Booze - That one bad dose can kill/blind/maim you ? Rapture's Journalist Press's job would be to cover bad products with this kind of immediate risk - Company's having insurance/Bonded against liabilities being part of the Cities Philosophy ??? - How much of "Let the Buyer Beware" can you really have?? If the Buyer is 'screwed by a bad product', then "Let the Seller Beware of Direct Retribution" ?? Underwriters Companies which could be relied on to assess products quality ??? Such components of Rapture's Society were left out (( '' Probably because it would mess up the plot's simplistic anti-capitalist/anti-individualism 'rantfest' '' )). --- --- --- Rapture Mixed Drinks : * 'The Shrug' - Some SeaSnake venoms can be used in interrogating prisoners (for information), and also can be an adequate substitution for Vermouth in Martinis. * 'Ryan's Rapture Martinis' - Parasites Shaken out of it, and Achievement Stirred in, and with a Splash of Genius ... * 'Tequila Mockingbird' - The book was published 1962, but then many things in Rapture were ahead of their time ... * 'The Great Chain' - Ryan Rum with Sinclair Soda, and a dash of Cohen Catsup ? (Alternately Named 'The Crushed Parasite') * 'Kelp Smoothy' - with a Shot of Rum - Kelp ? Can booze be made from Kelp ? (and don't let it be called "The Bloody Stool", or originating in a bar by that name.) If it has carbohydrates, it can be fermented. But removing unwanted unpleasant taste is the trick - though that might be less an issue during the 'civil war' (or after 'Ryan is Dead' and disorder descends) when better alcohol is harder to come by. Vodka, made quadruple distilled to eliminate most noxious tastes. * 'The Weak Twist' - Milk, Pablum and a Twist of Lime - Curdles immediately and is unpalatable. --- --- --- --- --- . .